


The Swamp Planet of Doomy Doom

by OwlFlight



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Quite Literally, Yoda is a little troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teeny-tiny Mandalorian Kenobis and Master Yoda during the OT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swamp Planet of Doomy Doom

“Hi, Grandpa Yoda!”

“Your grandfather, I am _not_!” Yoda barked, brandishing his stick at the clone. Dral dodged backwards, his grin widening. And _this_ was why he always volunteered whenever they had to drop supplies off on the Swamp Planet of Doomy Doom.

“Whatever you say, Gramps.” He ignored the Jedi Master’s indignant face with the ease of long practice, casually unloading the pallet of supplies with arms and the liberal use of the Force.“Dad says he’s sending Luke over to you just as soon as he can make contact.” 

A disgusted snort was all his answer. “Busybody, your father is. A padawan, not will I take!”

Dral shrugged. “You know Dad.” The pallets floated behind him in a neat row as he began shooing them into the small home. “He also has us send some moss tea with the latest shipment.” Long ears twitched at the news, Yoda’s scowl deepening.

“Bribed, I will not be.” The old being groused. One eye peered upwards, landing on Dral’s face. “Punished, your father must be.” His stick _thwapped_ the log next to him. “Sit. Tell you, I shall, of when your father was sixteen and insulted the Queen of Annata to her face. Extremely embarrassing, he finds it. Excellent blackmail, it will be.”

…Dral _really_ loved running supplies to the Swampy Planet of Doomy Doom.


End file.
